Kingdom Hearts: A Place for Us
by DreaminInALighthouse
Summary: Day 174 to Day 193. Roxas felt alone during those days. Xion was still sleeping. And Roxas couldn't find Axel. He was left to do missions alone. Roxas was supposed to go to Wonderland but some glitch occurred and the portal had brought him to Terabithia, where he meets Jessie, Leslie and P.T. Together, they will find a way to fix the glitch, or will they discover something else?
1. Day 174: Seashells for Her

A Kingdom Hearts and Bridge to Terabithia crossover.

**Author's Note: **Chapters are divided daily, some are short, some are long. Please don't forget to check em' all! The story takes place within the Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days and the main story of Bridge to Terabithia timeline.

This is my first fanfic! I am open for criticism, please feel free to leave some. Please R&R! I want to know what you think of it! I'll accept negative feedbacks like I said before, please don't hesitate!

(Just like Bridge to Terabithia _and_ Narnia, Winnie-the-Pooh is not originally owned by Walt Disney and yet, it appeared in Kingdom Hearts. I really hope Bridge to Terabithia makes its way to the world of Kingdom Hearts! Is there a petition? If there is, let me know!)

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts and Bridge to Terabithia belong to Square Enix, Walt Disney and Katherine Patterson respectfully. No profit is being made out of this work.

**Source: ** wiki/The_Keyhole

* * *

**Day 174: Seashells for Her **

_"Xion hasn't woken up, but I'm pulling double duty to make up for it._

_Me and Axel talk about the dumbest stuff now. Afterwards we head back to the castle, and I leave a seashell by Xion's pillow. It would please me to see her smile when she finds them._

_Those pictures flashed through my head again in Never Land. And when I flew, it felt like I'd done it before. Has the guy in red flown before, is that it?"_


	2. Day 175: Sleeping Xion

**Day 175:**

After finishing the mission for today, Roxas didn't have anything to do, and he hadn't even given Axel the _WINNER_ stick yet. He was getting quite lonely spending time alone in the clock tower. Doing missions all by himself, it was starting to be a drag. For a while, he just sat on the clock tower and stared at the brilliant sunset as it painted the Twilight Town red. Seeing it made him remember what Axel said as to why the sunset's red. Perhaps he got it memorized. He smirked, forcing loneliness to go away. But it didn't seem to be doing anything. The heavy feeling inside his chest just got heavier and heavier as the sunset the three of them used to share flooded him with priceless memories that happened even in a short period of time.

For a while, he gave up struggling and sat still. He closed his eyes and looked up, feeling the warmth of the vivid sunlight touch his skin. The feeling got a little lighter than before but left his eyes a little teary.

He slowly opened his eyes, but the tears slightly blurred his sight. Little by little, he regained strength. Looking down from the clock tower, the portal to the castle caught his attention. Then it came to him. Sobbing, he thought, _I have to RTC…_

…

His bed didn't fail to lull him to sleep before. But tonight, it did. His thoughts were stuck on his two friends like a trance. The thought of Xion's sleep made him restless. He thought that it might take her too long to wake up that he wouldn't be able to eat sea-salt ice cream with her anymore.

_Xion_, he thought, _when will you wake up…?_

He couldn't answer no matter how hard he tried had sent him to slumber, with his black trench coat and boots still on.

...

**Day 175: Sleeping Xion**

_"I worked extra harder for Xion today. What Saïx said about Xion being broken got me thinking a lot. But I'm not scared, I know somehow Xion's gonna be fixed._

_After doing the mission I just sat on the clock tower. I didn't bother to buy sea-salt ice cream because Xion and Axel's not there.  
Me and Axel didn't meet today because maybe he was busy._

_It's now time to go to sleep, but I'm still not sleepy. But I have to sleep!"_


	3. Day 176: Keeping my mind wide open

**Day 176:**

Roxas was given a mission by Saïx. He was supposed to go to a new world. Pumped to see a new world, he walked into the portal. It was like darkness swallowing him. It was pitch black for a few seconds. Instead of maintaining his balance like he usually does when going to previous worlds he went to, this one's like being uncontrollably sucked in a gust of darkness.

"Waaaaaaah!" He screamed. Then, just in time, a fraction of light started appearing getting bigger and bigger as the force pulled him.

He was about to be spitted out by the portal when he heard a voice of a young girl. "You must keep your mind wide open."

His body was thrown into the forest clearing, receiving a painful impact.

"Heey!" Said the surprised girl.

A few seconds later the boy didn't know what to say but; "Woah…"

Silence was momentarily kept as Roxas opened his eyes, still on the ground. He saw the blonde girl's hazel blue eyes staring right at his. He leaned back, getting quite scared.

"Les, you're scaring him!" The boy gently pulled the blonde girl away from Roxas.

"No I'm not!" The girl stood up, revealing a bunch of colorful clothes worn on top of the other. The boy followed. "Hey, are you alright?" She extended her arm to Roxas who was still in pain.

"Huh?" Roxas didn't know whether to trust them or not. He shook his head, trying to register the event into his head.

"We're not gonna hurt you…" The boy was trying to control the situation but stepped back a little.

The girl glared at the boy as if saying his attempts were not helping the situation. She extended her hands once more, really hoping Roxas would accept it this time.

Roxas finally accepted her help, enabling him to stand up whilst the back pain from the fall.

The boy faked a cough sending some signal to the girl.

"So…" The girl started. "are you al-"

"Hm?!" Roxas still couldn't get the gist of what's happening.

"How did you do that?!" The boy cut right in. He asked both in disbelief and amazement.

Roxas panned his head from the girl to the boy getting more confused.

"Jesse!" The girl glared at him again. She shook her head. "Don't mind him, my name's Leslie and he's Jess, what's yours?"

Roxas collected himself and answered her cheerful initiation. "I'm Roxas! Sorry about that…" He scratched his head.

"What's up with the costume?" Jesse, driven eager by curiosity asked.

"Hey Jesse!" Leslie was tried to stop Jesse's seemingly rude questions.

Roxas didn't know what to tell. He wasn't supposed to even meet them. He didn't know his next move. His' attention got caught by a heartless coming out of portal looking exactly the same one he used. One after another, the heartless were spawning in front of them. They realized they were surrounded.

"Maybe," Leslie said with a pinch of excitement and a lot of horror, "the dark master is after you!" She looked at Roxas.

"Well, let's help him!" Jesse suggested.

Roxas nodded and summoned his Keyblade, rendering the other two in amazement. "Woah!"

Jesse looked at the keyblade intensely. "Where did you get that?!"

A heartless jumped at Leslie, breaking the conversation, but she manages to duck, making it miss its intended attack. "What are they?!" She asked, quite shocked.

"They're heartless!" Roxas said with anger, sweeping his keyblade to hit it. His attempt quickly defeated the heartless, sending it to vaporize in a dark smoke. But it only sucked the attention of many more.

"Uh-oh…" Leslie nudged her head to more heartless coming their way.

"Oh no!" Jesse grunted. "How are we supposed to deal with them?!"

They looked at sorry hoping that they'd see something they could mimic to defeat those heartless. They looked at each other in quite a surprise after witnessing a destructive form of the boy who they thought couldn't hurt a fly. But it only made them eager to fight.

"Hey, Jesse," Leslie called him when she saw doubt painted on his face, "keep your mind wide open!"

Jesse nodded and saw a light the same color of Leslie's deep blue eyes forming brilliant spheres in her hand. She looked at her hand and smirked with excitement. She saw a darker version of the creatures that attacked them before. Without hesitation, she swept her hand horizontally in front of her sending the sphere of light to become a miniature blue meteorite landing on the heartless just a few steps in front of her.

"Nice!" Jesse was astonished.

What Leslie saw prevented her to put on a smile. "Jesse, behind you!"

"Aaaagh!" Jesse screamed in terror. But just right in time, Roxas was able to defeat a heartless which was just merely a shadow with his mighty keyblade.

Leslie ran towards Jesse. "That was a close one!"

Roxas eyes became fierce as a herd of heartlesses were creating a stampede toward them. Some looked like mushrooms with lighted yellow eyes, some were flying, but most of them were shadows, crawling instead of running.

"Why is this happening…?" Leslie asked, not expecting an answer from both of them for they were just as clueless as she was.

Jesse's eyes were burning in anger. "I will not let Terabithia be defeated!" A steel glove started to assemble automatically in Jesse's right hand. It looked very heavy but he didn't seem to be hindered. "Let's go!"

Roxas and Leslie looked at each other and agreed. Jesse ran and punched those heartless so fast it seemed supernatural. Punch after punch he sent his enemies flying. Leslie fought hers as if dancing with light. Every graceful grace of her hand left a trail of light that vaporized heartlesses as they came closer. Roxas was bashing his enemies one after another in rage.

Leslie seemed to have noticed their efforts weren't getting anywhere. Just as they defeat one, another would come out of the portal left open.

"Roxas! Jesse!" She screamed in the middle of the clearing. Her cry caught the boys' attention, sending them to a pause. Their eyes met Leslie's. She pointed at the portal. "More and more heartless are coming! We need to close that portal first!"

Jesse, trying his best to manifest bravery, tried to take control of the situation. "I'm on it!"

"No." Roxas stopped him. "We need to work together!"

Jesse stole a glance at Leslie to let her know that he agreed. "Just tell us what to do!" He told Roxas.

Roxas thought for a moment… But his thoughts couldn't failed him.

"Quick!" Leslie was panicking. "They're heading this way!"

Roxas looked at Leslie, but the spheres of light stole his attention. It puzzled him, knowing someone in this world had light just like him. He, then, came up with an idea.

"Leslie, we'll send light to Jesse's steel glove, and Jess, punch em' with all your strength!"

They both nodded. Roxas and Leslie took a few steps back, formulating the right distance for his plan to work.

Jesse's eyes were filled with strength like never before. "Ready?!"

Roxas looked at Leslie as if asking the same question.

Without a word, Leslie nodded.

_Fffwoooom! _

A blue light together with a white one interlocking with each other flew going up in the air and down to Jesse's steel glove. As it happened, Jesse was running even quicker than before. Just when it was close enough for him to hit the herd, the light went inside his steel glove, granting him unimaginable strength. His glove lighted so bright Roxas and Leslie couldn't see what have happened.

"Jesse?!" Leslie was anxious. When the brightness faded, Leslie ran to Jesse who was kneeling on one knee.

Leslie met him with a warm hug. "I'm okay Les."

"Oh thank, God you are!" Leslie let go.

His glove and the spheres on her hand also faded. They looked at their hands, panting. "You think Terabithians are safe now?"

"Not quite." Leslie answered seriously and pointed at the portal, which was now broken but still threw rays of harmless shadow around it. "They'll come back soon enough."

"Hey," Jesse remembered something. "Where's Roxas?"

**Day 176: Keeping my mind wide open**

"You must keep your mind wide open,' Lelie said. Is that the reason why Jesse and Leslie are so close? They remind me of us. kinda miss our friendship.

Axel's getting busier and busier while Xion's still asleep. I broke the other portal and RTC'd. I didn't say goodbye because I was excited to tell Axel and Xion about Jesse and Leslie! But I got sad. Xion is still sleeping and Axel's still too busy!

I didn't go to Twilight town, it's not gonna be fun anyway.

I'm gonna go back to Terabithia tomorrow, there's some kind of glitch there. Even after the portal was broken, it still is open! Heartless can still creep out of it.

The portal looks exactly the same as I use, though. Could it be another member of Organization XIII who opened it? But where does it lead to? Why do heartless keep coming out? I sure hope Jesse and Leslie are okay."


End file.
